In the dispensing devices of this type which are known, the paste consists of a stick carried by a piston axially movable in the casing between a retracted position and an outward extended position of use. In such a case, the casing is essentially constituted by an elongated tubular body and a cap is made as a cover for closing the top end of the body.
These known distributing or dispensing devices are designed in order that the stick may have the greatest possible length and that the height of the base inserted into the piston be relatively small with respect to this length. Research has shown that the structure of the dispensing device is complex and that the filling with a pasty product from the base or bottom of the device is difficult to carry out automatically. Now to the extent where the devices for dispensing cosmetic products are products manufactured in a great number, these two facts constitute serious inconveniences.